Chat et Chien
by walexia
Summary: Un secret peut être lourd à porter. Surtout quand celui-ci peut changer la vie de plusieurs personnes. SS/HP et RL/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire à quelques détails près à Shimizu Yuki de son manga « Love Mode » et plus précisément la petite histoire se trouvant dans le volume 8 (que j'ai adoré et trouvé mimi).

En d'autres mots, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour retranscrire l'histoire de Yuki en changeant juste les personnages.

Pensées : « … »

**D&C : dog and cat**

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

Il y a très longtemps, dans un pays, vivaient deux pauvres garçons.

Ils étaient tout à fait ordinaires. Á un détail. En vérité, leur forme humaine était un cadeau de Dieu. Et ils étaient en réalité un chien et un chat.

- Écoutez bien. Vous ne devrez jamais montrer votre apparence réelle aux humains. Sinon vous retrouverez votre forme originelle.

Mais malgré les paroles de la divinité, le chien et le chat…

* * *

- AU VOLEUR ! Hurla le boulanger.

Draco voulant s'échapper avec sa part de pain, se fit bousculer et il s'affala sur le trottoir.

**-** Draco ! Cria Harry en s'apercevant que celui-ci avait des problèmes.

- Idiot ! Enfuis-toi Harry !

En effet, Harry ne voulant pas abandonner son ami avait arrêté de courir pour rejoindre Draco et essayer de le protéger.

- Sale voleur ! Leur dit le boulanger tout en les menaçant avec un bâton avec la ferme intention de les corriger.

Draco et Harry se recroquevillèrent dans l'attente des coups qui allaient s'abattre sur eux.

Cependant un gentleman qui passait dans la rue put stopper à l'aide de sa canne, le bâton du boulanger avant qu'il ne blesse les deux garçons.

- Ce ne sont que des gosses ? Vous ne croyez pas que c'est exagéré ?

- Gosse ou pas, un voleur est un voleur !

Le gentleman lança une pièce en or au boulanger en lui disant :

- Ça devrait suffire avec ça, non ?

Un autre gentleman qui accompagnait celui qui les sauva d'une correction, tendit la main à Draco pour l'aider à se relever.

- Viens. Je vais te soigner. Si vous n'avez nulle part où aller, tous les deux… Vous pouvez venir chez nous.

- Mais avant ça, vous devez vous laver ! Rétorqua leur sauveur.

C'est ainsi que tous les deux suivirent les deux gentlemen. Et commencèrent à vivre dans une demeure d'un luxe incroyable.

* * *

Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le bain

Dans une des salles de bain de la demeure des gentlemen se trouvait Draco prenant un bon bain bien moussant.

« J'espère que Harry se débrouille tout seul. Ce type du nom Severus… Il fait un peu peur. »

- Pfouh… soupira-t-il en se relaxant et s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le bain.

« Et l'autre… Rémus. Lui a l'air plutôt gentil. »

- Draco, je t'ai apporté de quoi te changer.

- WAH !

Surpris par l'arrivée de Rémus, Draco glisse dans la baignoire se retrouvant avec la tête sous l'eau.

- Draco ?

Rémus se précipite à son secours et plonge rapidement ses mains pour aider Draco à remonter à la surface.

- Ne rentre pas comme ça, sans prévenir! Fait- il remarquer en toussant sous le regard surpris de Rémus.

- … un chien ?

- Ah ! « La surprise m'a fait reprendre ma forme de chien ! »

En effet, sous la surprise, Draco ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il avait repris son véritable aspect.

Pour les quelques explications qui vont certainement suivre, Rémus préfère l'emmener dans la chambre adjacente, sans avoir oublié de l'envelopper dans un linge.

- Dire que Dieu m'avait changé en humain… C'est de ta faute ! Je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir me retransformer! Pleurnicha Draco.

- Ne t'en fait pas Draco. dit Rémus tout en se penchant vers le chiot pour lui donner un bisou sur le museau.

« Je suis revenu ! »

- Mais comment ?

- J'ai utilisé un classique des contes et légendes. Le baiser, bien sûr.

- Hein ? Ah bon ?

Rémus se rapproche pour lui donner un baiser.

- C'est bon ! Je suis redevenu humain, là !

- Ce n'est pas pour ça… Cette fois, c'est pour sceller ma promesse.

- Une promesse ?

- Oui. Je te promets de ne jamais dire à personne… que tu es en fait un petit chien.

- C'est vrai, tu ne le diras pas ?

- Non. Mais en échange… ça… Dit-il tout en l'embrassant. C'est ce que je demande.

- Tu jures vraiment de ne rien dire à personne ?

- Bien sûr. Je te le jure. Promit Rémus tout en basculant Draco sur le lit et de le parsemer de baisers.

- Dis… Rémus… Tu vas me toucher là, aussi ? Demanda-t-il en regardant vers le bas où son désir semblait se concentrer.

- Bien sûr… Puisqu'il est prêt pour moi… Tu vois ?

- Et puis pour un humain… Ce genre de chose est tout à fait normal.

- AH !

« Les humains sont vraiment… Ils sont vraiment… »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La lune

Dans la demeure des gentlemen, nous retrouvons nos quatre protagonistes pour le souper autour de la table de la salle à manger.

- Draco… Tu es tout rouge, ça va ? Demanda Harry avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Quoi ? Mais oui, ça va très bien !

En voyant Rémus lui sourire, il se rappela en rougissant de ce qu'il lui avait dit. De garder secret ce qu'ils avaient fait tout à l'heure.

« Je ferais mieux d'oublier…»

De retour dans leur chambre, Harry et Draco partagent leur impression après cette journée exceptionnelle.

- Humm… J'ai bien mangé ! Dit Harry tout en s'étirant. Tu n'as pas eu de problème, toi ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal, ce Severus ?

- Non, c'est quelqu'un de bien !

« Ha... Harry s'emporte? »

- Il m'a sauvé, une fois.

- Flashback -

Quand il était encore qu'un chaton, Harry s'était retrouvé suspendu au bord d'un pont.

« Au secours! Quelqu'un! Je vais lâcher…»

Cependant au moment où il lâcha le bord du pont à bout de force, un homme a pu le rattraper du haut du pont lui évitant la noyade.

- C'était juste… Tout va bien ?

Dans la main de Severus, le chaton le regardait avec surprise et gratitude.

- Fin Flashback -

- C'est parce que je voulais le remercier... que j'ai demandé à Dieu de me transformer en humain. Qui aurait cru… que je le revoie aussi vite.

- Ah bon…

- C'est pour ça qu'il ne doit surtout pas deviner qui je suis vraiment.

- Euh… Ouais !

« Surtout pas… »

Harry se réveilla en entendant toquer à la porte.

« Il fait sombre. C'est déjà nuit ? »

En effet, les deux jeunes personnes s'étaient endormies durant leur conversation.

- Ah… Oui ?

- Quoi, vous dormiez déjà ? Demanda Severus en entrant dans la chambre.

- Severus… Je…

Harry, en se levant du lit pour aller à la rencontre de Severus, s'était placé devant la fenêtre où la pleine lune était visible. La recommandation que Dieu lui avait faite avant de le transformer en humain lui revient à l'esprit.

- Flashback -

- Écoute bien… Fais attention aux nuits de la pleine lune. Si sa lueur te touche ce soir-là… Même si tu ne le désires pas… Tu retrouveras ta forme originelle.

- Fin Flashback -

Et ce qui devait se passer, se passa.

- Harry ?

- HARRY ? S'écria Severus en voyant Harry s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

« Severus m'a vu ! Il sait que je suis un chat ! Dire… Que j'avais enfin réussi à le revoir ! Je ne peux plus jamais retourner auprès de lui… »

En parcourant les rues désertes des quartiers voisinant la demeure, Harry se morfondait. Enfin… Pas si désertes que ça. Des grognements se faisaient entendre derrière lui.

« Ah ! Des chiens sauvages ! »

Des chiens qui malheureusement se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui.

« Je dois m'enfuir… Mais je n'arrive pas à bouger… »

En effet, Harry était tétanisé par la peur. Mais soudain une grande ombre atterrit devant le chaton. L'ombre, qui était en fait une magnifique panthère noire, se mit à rugir en direction des chiens. Ces derniers s'enfuirent la queue entre les jambes en voyant la panthère les menacés. Après la fuite de ces chiens, la panthère se retourna vers le chaton et ...

- CRÉTIN !

- Hein ? Cette voix… Severus ?

Il était normal que le petit chat soit surpris. En vérité, les deux gentlemen aussi avaient été transformés en humains.

- Imbécile ! C'est normal de pouvoir redevenir humain si celui qui t'a vu est comme toi ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de paniquer comme ça.

- Pardon…

- Tu manques de tomber dans la rivière, de te faire attaquer par des chiens… Impossible de te laisser seul une seconde !

« Il se souvient de cet incident ? »

- Severus…

- Essaie de ne pas trop m'inquiéter… dit-il tout en se penchant vers Harry pour l'embrasser.

- D'accord…

* * *

Plus que l'épilogue! Alors à demain


	4. Chapter 4

Épilogue

Draco et Rémus attendait calmement dans la salle de séjour, l'arrivée des deux retardataires pour le petit déjeuner. Enfin... Rémus attendait tranquillement assis dans un confortable fauteuil, alors que Draco s'était levé à l'annonce que lui avait fait Rémus et était maintenant debout tremblant de colère. Colère encore refoulée mais pas pour longtemps! Effectivement Rémus l'avait aimablement prévenu que lui et Severus étaient comme eux avec le grand sourire et le regard innocent...

- Comme nous ? POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ? TU M'AS TROMPÉ !

- Ben, dans la passion du moment…

- DIRE QUE TU M'AS FAIT XXXXXXXX ET PUIS XXXXXX !

Au même moment mais dans un autre pièce:

« Ce type est un monstre. » pensa Severus.

En effet, les cris de Draco à l'encontre de Rémus se répercutaient dans toute la maison. Ayant comme conséquence: un Harry rougissant et un Severus énervé par l'interruption d'un moment très romantique avec Harry.

Et c'est ainsi… qu'ils vécurent tous les quatre ensemble et heureux pour le restant de leurs jours, tout est bien qui fini bien.

FIN

* * *

Une petite review?


End file.
